Babysitting
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: It's Mesprits's turn to take care of Mew, much to her grief. However, during a game, Mew asks the most unbelievable question to come forth from his mouth, "What's love?" Let's just say Mesprit is pretty shocked from the outcome.One-shot. Mesprit x Mew.


**Finally! I got this up!**

**-sigh- Here's my promise of the new shipping I made up (I think…) I shall call ClumsyEmotionshipping XD**

**Blah, pathetic name, but eh, aw well…**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Babysitting"

An explosion was heard over the lake, followed by some deranged screaming,

"MEW! DID YOU TOUCH THE TELEVISION AGAIN!!"

That explained the whole situation.

A pink cat, his fur slightly singed, just replied, "Yes, but I didn't mean to destroy it Mesprit!"

"Damn! What did I say! Don't touch anything!" A pink-headed fairy screamed back, her paws clenched at her side.

The whole room was a mess. Of course, no one could see it though considering it was underwater, but that bugged Mesprit to the core either way. The usual tan, mud constructed walls were now black from the explosion. The usual neatly placed, red chairs were now askew on the stone floor, some of them missing parts. However, the thing that exploded, the television, was gone, only a black crater was left on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Mew just whimpered, tilting his head to the ground in shame. However, Mesprit only growled back, narrowing her golden eyes in fury.

"Just clean this up." She grunted, pointing to a broom, which was now lying on the floor. The pink cat looked up and locked his baby blue eyes with hers and nodded.

"I promise I won't mess up Mesprit!" he saluted before picking up the slightly burnt broom. Trying to levitate and sweep, however, was a feat yet to be done by Mew as he only spread the ashes around the room with his wild movements.

"STOP!" The pink legendary yelled out, her two tail twitching in annoyance and frustration. "Give me the broom, I'll do it!"

Obeying, the feline handed her the broom, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry…"

Grumbling to herself, Mesprit began to pick up the ashes off the floor.

Sadly, the pink fairy had the whole day to look forward of taking care of Mew. Since he's been such a hassle lately, Arceus commanded the other legendaries to take care of him and, well, they picked her first. Of course, Mesprit didn't take this tedious job without a fight. A few well-placed future sights and psychic practically killed everyone, but Arceus had to stop the last one. Damn her power.

Now, Mesprit had a whole day to take care of him, then it would be Azelf's turn, but that's a whole different story. For now, the pink legendary could only hope for the best and maybe her lake wouldn't be entirely destroyed. Even if it were, complaining and annoying Arceus would easily get her lake back in one piece.

Of course, things never really turn out to be the way you hope.

"Mesprit," Mew then asked as he watched his fellow legendary clean up with interest. "What do you want to do after you're done? I'm really bored."

The fairy didn't answer. Instead, she just threw the broom at his face, knocking him down onto the floor with a yelp.

"Ow…" He groaned, moving the broom out of his face and floating back in the air.

"Serves you right…" Mesprit mumbled, picking up some chairs and placing them back near the walls. She then looked at the crater and cringed. It looked pretty dirty and the fact that she hated hard work and cleaning up didn't help one bit.

"I'll get Uxie to clean it up later…" She then said, sighing and turning back to Mew. He blinked his huge eyes and grinned that goofy, charming grin.

Wait, charming?

Shaking the thought from her head, Mesprit then looked away, swearing she felt her cheeks become red.

"Here, maybe we should just rest for now." She then sighed, floating back onto the floor. Mesprit made sure Mew didn't do anything retarded as he did the same, sitting down next to her.

"Want to play that game that humans play, truth or truth I think." The cat grinned, scooting closer to the fairy, who just blushed harder.

What was wrong with her? When was the last time she ever felt so flustered before?

"If it keeps you quiet, sure." She just mumbled in response. It did sound like some dumb game, but maybe she could waste a couple hours and the day would be finally over. Finally.

"Alright!" Mew cheered. "Okay, I have to ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully, k?

"Fine…"

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"…pink obviously…"

"Cool! Now, you have to ask me a question!"

"Why is your fur pink? You're a male for Arceus' sake!"

"I don't know…"

"That's nice…"

"Um, what's you're favorite thing to do?"

"Go shopping…"

"Okay."

"Who do you look up to the most?"

Mew pondered on that thought. "Practically everyone. Each person always has something smart to say!"

"Whatever…"

"Oh! What's your favorite food?"

"It depends on what I feel like."

"Coolies, I like candy!"

"…is that even eligible for the 'food' category?"

"I don't know… but it's good!"

"Why are you annoying?"

"…I'm annoying?"

"Um, never mind… my turn…"

"Okay… what's love?"

Mesprit paused on that, looking at Mew with curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"

"Um… no reason… I just want to know."

The pink fairy tilted her head to the side. Since when has the pink cat ever asked a question like this before? It was very unusual for to even be thinking about something this deep.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not sure. All I know is that it's a feeling inside of you. Most of the time, it makes you feel like you're drawn to the person or Pokemon in some way you can't explain."

"Really?" Mew then asked, looking down at the floor. However, something was wrong with his cheeks. Mesprit narrowed her eyes just to catch a blush on his face, which was practically blending in with his pink fur with ease.

"…Yeah…"

It was a period of silence as Mew fidgeted around, his tail twitching. Mesprit just looked at him with curiosity. Since when had the feline ever been nervous by something? Many questions just seem to float around in her already filled mind, bugging her entirely. Yet, she couldn't help but to ask the cat,

"Do you love someone, Mew?"

He raised his head, the blushing becoming more and more visible to the eye. The pink cat then looked to the side and replied timidly, "I-I think so…"

"That's sweet, whoever it is must be lucky."

Mesprit blinked at her response. She just couldn't help but to feel compassionate and help Mew during this time. It felt like a weird urge telling her to continue and help.

"T-Thanks, M-Mesprit…"

"No problem." Curiosity then took over her again, "So, whom do you like?"

"Y-You promise not to freak out or get scared?" He then said after a while, shifting his gaze onto Mesprit. "I don't want you to get scared because of me…"

"Of course not." The pink fairy then said. She was actually quite touched at the fact that Mew had been so polite in not wanting her to be scared.

A blush appeared on her cheeks also as Mew placed his two paws on her shoulders.

"Alright, I think I love…"

"Who, Mew? Celebi?" Mesprit asked.

"No…I think…"

"Who!? Azelf?" The legendary then cut him off again, wanting to know the answer this second.

It seemed like eternity as he whispered, "…You…"

The world crashed around Mesprit in one swift motion.

"M-Me? You love m-me?"

"Yes… you're really nice Mesprit…"

"I…T-thanks…"

Mew then grinned goofily again and then let his paws off her shoulders. "You know, I feel better that I told you."

However, Mesprit just nodded, her thoughts and head hurting.

Who knew Mew liked her. Of course, the cat had always a hard trouble getting his feelings out, but he just did it so sudden at this moment. It was like he was planning this a long time ago.

Did he?

Either way, Mesprit was in a complete fog. What had just happened? Mew just told her he liked her. The Mew. The one who usually goes around everywhere with no care in the world, loves her.

Well, maybe he didn't know what love meant. Maybe he just said that because he wanted too. He did it because he doesn't know the true and actually meaning of that one word.

Yet, her mind said he actually does care for her, more then a friend would.

"Masprit?" Mew then asked, his cheeks blushing furiously. "Are you okay?"

She just looked up, her golden eyes looking with his baby blue ones and then whispered back, "I love you too Mew…"

"R-Really?"

The two just stayed like that, everything around them gone. It was just them, nothing else.

Mew only saw a pink and white blur before he felt a small pair of lips touching against his cheek.

* * *

**Kind of weirdish… maybe because this is a new pairing or I rushed it…**

**Aw, well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
